Magna Defender
For a Non-Canon article about the Magna Defender for the PRLG fan-film, see also: Magna Defender (Christain Bale) ' The Magna Defender' is an ancient lone warrior who 3,000 years in the past swore revenge on Scorpius after his son Zika was killed in an attack of his forces. However, before he could do so, he was sealed in a pit on Mirinoi by his nemesis Treacheron . Years later, Red Galaxy Ranger Leo's brother Mike fell into the same pit. The Magna Defender fused with him, escaping the pit and setting out after Scorpius and the legendary Lights of Orion. Using his Torozord, he fought several battles against his enemy. Obsessed with revenge, he had no qualms about going through the Rangers or even civilians in the pursuit of his vengeance, and so was a frequent foe of the Rangers despite their common enemies. Later, while attempting to destroy Scorpius, (in a last-ditch attempt that would have most likely destroyed Terra Venture as well) the Magna Defender was wounded and revealed to Leo that he was merged with Mike. Seeking to undo the damage he caused to Terra Venture in his attempt to finish off Scorpius, and after being prompted to return to good and renounce his hateful ways by an apparition of Zika, he threw himself into the energy pit he had created, sacrificing his life to neutralize its energy and save Terra Venture. In the process, Mike was released. The spirits of the Magna Defender and Zika later appeared to Mike when the Rangers were in peril, giving him the Magna Blaster in Sword mode, the source of the Magna Defender powers. Much like with the Quasar Sabers, a two-part morpher also appeared on Mike's arms, allowing him to become the new Magna Defender. Later, Mike sacrificed Torozord and his powers to free Terra Venture from the Lost Galaxy. Then the original Magna Defender's spirit appeared to Mike again, this time to congratulate him on how heroically he had used the powers and tell him that he had fulfilled the Magna Defender's destiny. Prior to Mike's sacrifice of the powers, Magna Defender's spirit appeared to him and motivated him to perform the action. 'Voice Actor' * Kerrigan Mahan 'Theme Song ' 'Trivia ' *In Seijuu Sentai Gingaman , Villamax (General Sword Sanbash) is the one who had a conflict with Magna Defender ( Black Knight Bullblack ), not Treacheron ( Budou ). *Also in Gingaman, Zika is Magna Defender's little brother, rather than his son. *The Magna Defender is the second character to be killed in the Power Rangers series. The first was Zordon. The third would be Kendrix. *Magna Defender and Zika's homeworld was a gray planet with a grainy surface with a red nebula behind it. It's not to be confused with Mirinoi after Furio's attack.[1] *Though not officially stated, The Magna Defender acts much like the 6th Ranger of the Lost Galaxy series, despite being considred an Extra Ranger **His action figure name in Bandai's toyline, called him "Magna Defender Power Ranger". ' 'Referenceshttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Magna_Defender?action=edit&section=4 #↑ Writer's Guide to the (Early) Power Rangers Universe - Magna Defender 'See Also' * Black Knight BullBlack - in Gingaman * Mike Corbett - Magna Defender's later equivalent. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Allies (Lost Galaxy)